


La fiesta de Mycroft

by Velia_Vasari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Gift Giving, Humor, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Platonic Romance, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velia_Vasari/pseuds/Velia_Vasari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock está oganizando una fiesta para Mycroft y obliga a Greg a asistir con un regalo. Nada tiene por qué ir mal, pero eso nunca es posible cuando hay un Holmes involucrado. Mystrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Derecha o izquierda?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con mi primer fic en AO3 -aplausos-. Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡La primera vez!" del foro I am sherlocked. La condición para este reto es que fuera la primera vez de algo sexy en la pareja. Por supuesto, como viene siendo costumbre en mí, he hecho un Mystrade (qué raro, ¿verdad?) con cierto parecido a mi otro fic Atrapado en Lituania. No lo he hecho a propósito, simplemente me salió así y cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo. En fin, espero que disfrutéis del fic.
> 
> Advertencias: un poco de dinámica Dom/Sub y BDSM muy ligero. Aun así, si eres sensible a estos temas, sugiero que no sigas leyendo.
> 
> Disclaimer: hay que decirlo de vez en cuando. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y no gano dinero escribiendo esto. Son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat.
> 
> Ahora sí, ¡a disfrutar!

—¿Derecha o izquierda?

—Sherlock, estoy trabajando. No tengo tiempo para tus... ¿Es eso un arpón? Demonios, Sherlock, ¿cómo se te ocurre traer algo así a la escena de un crimen?—le espetó Greg cerrando la libreta en la que estaba escribiendo hasta hacía unos segundos.

—Irrelevante. Responde, ¿derecha o izquierda?

—¿Pero qué...? Sherlock, si no has venido a ayudar será mejor que te vayas y no entorpezcas. No querrás que Sally o Anderson te vean con un arpón. ¿Por qué tienes un arpón?

—Necesito hacer un experimento. Ahora, ¿derecha o izquierda?—volvió a preguntar Sherlock como si se estuviera armando de paciencia.

Como si no la necesitara Greg cada vez que Sherlock hacía uno de sus experimentos.

—Está bien, como quieras—dijo Greg dándose por vencido, prefirió no darle lógica a lo que hacía su extraño amigo—. Izquierda.

—Excelente. Te espero el viernes que viene a las 19:00 en Baker Street. Y trae un regalo para mi hermano.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Sherlock?—preguntó anonadado, pero el susodicho ya se estaba yendo de la escena del crimen.

—El asesino es su barbero. De nada—dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Greg se quedó mirando la puerta con la boca medio abierta, y no se movió hasta que Sally le habló.

—¿Le pasa algo, jefe?

—No, nada que no se solucione con una llamada—murmuró—. Por cierto, localiza a su barbero.

Salió del dormitorio de la víctima, a quien habían golpeado hasta la muerte mientras dormía, y marcó rápidamente el número de John.

—¿Diga?

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué le tengo que comprar para la semana que viene un regalo a Mycroft Holmes?

—Ah, Sherlock ya ha hablado contigo.

—Hablar es demasiado generoso. Más bien me ordenó que lo hiciera.

—Ya sabes cómo es, no te lo tomes a mal.

—Le conozco desde hace bastante más tiempo que tú, por si te habías olvidado.

—Puede, pero no le conoces tan bien como yo.

—Y no quiero detalles, gracias—odiaba cuando John hacía esas indirectas tan directas sobre su vida sexual. Aún no había podido sacarse de la cabeza la vez que les descubrió en los servicios de Scotland Yard.

John se rió al otro lado de la línea, lo estaba disfrutando el condenado.

—Le estamos organizando una fiesta a Mycroft por su cumpleaños.

—¿Ha accedido a ello voluntariamente?—preguntó sorprendido.

—No, va a ser una fiesta sorpresa.

—Para Mycroft—recalcó Greg.

—Sí.

—Ya. No es por fastidiaros el plan, pero ¿estáis seguros?

—Lo propuso Sherlock, así que no sabría qué decirte.

—Entonces siento decirte esto, pero definitivamente no contéis conmigo.

—Vamos, Greg. Cuantos más seamos, mejor. Sé que ir a una fiesta sorpresa para Mycroft no es el mejor plan para un viernes por la noche pero será divertido.

—Fiesta, Mycroft y divertido no creo que pueda ir en la misma frase.

A no ser que fuera una fiesta privada para ellos dos en una habitación, con una cama enorme... Mejor dejar de pensar en ello.

—Por favor, Greg. Hazlo aunque sea por Sherlock, le está costando mucho organizarlo todo. Jamás pensé que vería el día en el que hiciera algo por Mycroft, de hecho.

—Eres un maldito manipulador.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—pero dijera lo que dijera, Greg podía oír que estaba sonriendo—. Te veo el viernes. No hace falta que gastes mucho en el regalo, queremos que sean cosas divertidas.

"Estoy jodido", pensó Greg mientras colgaba el teléfono. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, aparte de las reuniones esporádicas que tenían cuando debían tratar algún tema sobre Sherlock, no había tratado con Mycroft lo suficiente como para saber qué le gustaría. O qué le haría gracia. Tampoco sabía qué se le podía comprar a alguien que podía tener todo, literalmente. Y lo que era peor, Sherlock y John lo sabían. No entendía por qué le obligaban a ir. Aunque sería divertido ver cómo Mycroft les ponía en ridículo por organizarle una fiesta.

Al final sí que podían ir esas tres palabras en una misma frase sin ser una fiesta privada.

—No localizamos al barbero, jefe—le dijo Sally cuando volvió a la escena del crimen.

—¿Tenemos la dirección?

—Sí, pero nadie contesta.

—Ve pidiendo una orden de registro mientras vamos allí.

—En seguida—contestó Sally mientras salían a la calle.

La fiesta podría esperar, había asuntos más importantes que atender.

.  
.  
.

La morgue estaba tan tranquila como de costumbre. De hecho reinaba tanto el silencio y la tranquilidad que por ello era uno de los lugares favoritos de Greg cuando tenía un caso y no estaba Sherlock. Ese hombre era capaz de revolver a los muertos si se lo proponía.

—Hola Molly. ¿Tiene mi muerto algo interesante?—le preguntó a la mujer, quien se estaba poniendo unos guantes de látex.

—Buenos días, Greg. De hecho sí, hay un par de cosas que quería comentarte.

Estuvieron más de media hora observando las heridas del muerto, y Molly hablando sobre las causas de cada una. Tendría que revisar las pruebas y volver al piso desocupado del barbero -quien misteriosamente había desaparecido- para ver si alguno de los objetos coincidía con el extraño objeto romo con el que le golpearon en la cabeza.

—Gracias como siempre, Molly.

—Oh, no hay de qué. Es sólo mi trabajo, ya sabes. Por cierto—añadió rápidamente—, me ha dicho John que vas a ir a la fiesta de Mycroft.

—¿A ti también te han obligado a ir?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. Sherlock me lo pidió muy amablemente, pensé que tenía algún virus de sus experimentos. Además, Mycroft me cae bien.

—¿Te cae bien?—esa conversación era, por momentos, la más surrealista que había tenido con la forense—. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo has hablado con él para pensar eso?

—Suele pasarse por aquí de vez en cuando y pasamos el rato.

No se creía que el mismo Mycroft, el mismo que siempre le decía estar muy ocupado para tener sus reuniones en otro sitio que no fuera su limusina o su despacho, decidiera "pasar el rato". Con Molly. En la morgue.

Y no, no estaba celoso, era sólo curiosidad.

—Qué bien—dijo secamente, pero Molly no se dio cuenta.

—¿Has conseguido ya un regalo?

—No, aún no. No he tenido mucho tiempo—refunfuñó.

—Pues yo ayer salí de compras y encontré el regalo perfecto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

—No, no te pienso dar pistas. Tienes que pensarlo tú mismo.

No era eso lo que le preocupaba, pero no se lo iba a decir.

—Está bien, como sea. Voy a ver si encuentro el dichoso objeto romo en alguna caja de pruebas.

—Date prisa con el regalo, quedan menos de cuatro días—escuchó que gritaba Molly una vez se encontraba en el pasillo.

Tenía que asumirlo de una vez por todas. Después de tantos años conociendo a Mycroft ni una sola vez se tomó con él las mismas molestias que para ver a Molly, así que una de dos: o era completamente heterosexual -había tenido la esperanza de que al menos se interesase por algunos hombres- y prefería la compañía de Molly, o había averiguado sus sentimientos y le evitaba para tener un momento incómodo. Aunque conociéndole podrían ser las dos perfectamente.

Se dejó caer dentro del coche y apoyó la cabeza en el volante, derrotado. Supo desde un principio que esos sentimientos hacia Mycroft no le harían ningún bien; fue débil y decidió ignorarlos. Pero sin que se diera cuenta esos sentimientos fueron aumentando hasta llegar a ese preciso momento en el que se sentía destrozado, un momento que tenía que haber visto llegar. ¿Tan lejos habían llegado sus sentimientos como para enamorarse de Mycroft con sólo unas reuniones completamente impersonales? Patético. Y por si fuera poco había roto su promesa de no volverse a enamorar tras el desastre de su matrimonio.

Pero haría lo que mejor se le daba hacer: olvidarse de todo, incluso sus sentimientos, para centrarse en el trabajo. Si eso había conseguido acabar con su matrimonio, podría hacerle olvidar a Mycroft.

Pasó el resto del día entre cajas y cajas de pruebas, pero no encontró el objeto romo. Así que tendría que estar en la casa del barbero. Si no, entonces llegarían a un punto muerto. Y odiaba los puntos muertos.

Aparcó a varias manzanas de la casa y fue paseando tranquilamente, sin prisas. El aire fresco le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas sobre el caso. Sin embargo, por algún motivo algo llamó su atención en un escaparate. Era una tienda de ropa de caballeros, y el maniquí estaba hecho exclusivamente para Mycroft: un traje carísimo, un paraguas que se salía completamente de su presupuesto, y lo más barato -y gracioso-, una corbata con pequeños dibujos de paraguas y un alfiler de corbata con forma de paraguas. Entró en la tienda y lo compró sin pensárselo dos veces, pensando con una sonrisa en su cara que deseaba ver la cara de Mycroft cuando abriera el regalo. Y entonces se acordó de Molly y la sonrisa desapareció. El dependiente le preguntó si se encontraba bien, y Greg intentó convencerle de que sí, no pasaba nada.

No pasaba nada, ni pasaría. Si Mycroft y Molly querían empezar una relación él no se pondría en medio, no tenía ningún derecho. Además, no podía hacerle eso a ninguno de los dos. Iría a la fiesta, le entregaría el regalo, esperaría a que lo abriera -un último recuerdo de él- y después se marcharía alegando una emergencia en el caso. Incluso podía pedirle a Sally que le llamara, no sería la primera vez.

Sí, era un buen plan. Nada podía salir mal.

.  
.  
.

"Viernes 4 de marzo, 19:03, puerta 221B de Baker Street".

Debía quitarse esa manía de pensar como el narrador de una serie de misterio, pero estaba demasiado enganchado a ellas como para planteárselo en serio.

Con un último suspiro llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abriera la señora Hudson.

—¡Greg, querido! Qué bien que has venido. Ven, pasa antes de que pilles un resfriado. El tiempo últimamente está muy loco.

—Ni que lo diga, señora Hudson. ¿Qué tal está?—preguntó por educación, aunque por dentro sólo era capaz de repasar su plan a prueba de errores.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto, querido. Pero ya que preguntas, esta semana tuve que ir al médico. ¿Sabes lo molestos que pueden ser los granos? Resulta que...

"Entrar, dar el regalo, esperar a Mycroft y enviar un mensaje a escondidas para que Sally me llame. Entrar, dar el regalo, esperar...". Una y otra vez, era lo único que había en su cabeza. Las manos le sudaban, tenía mucho más calor del que debiera tener y su boca estaba completamente seca.

—No te seguiré molestando con estas historias de médicos. Dame el regalo y lo pondré junto a los demás—comentó la señora Hudson mientras le precedía subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Quiénes han venido?

—Molly, qué cielo de chica. No ha venido tan arreglada como en la fiesta de navidad, pero esa chica es muy mona ponga lo que se ponga. Lo que le hace falta es un chico igual de bueno que ella.

—Quizá está cerca de conseguirlo—masculló Greg ignorando los repentinos celos.

—También ha venido un vagabundo amigo de Sherlock.

—¿Vagabundo?

—Sí, más de una vez le he preparado el desayuno y le he dejado darse una ducha. Es muy majo, ha salvado a Sherlock en más de una. Y creo que Mycroft también tiene algo que ver con él, les he visto saludarse.

Una pena que tuviera que irse pronto, le habría gustado saber qué regalos podía hacer un vagabundo.

—¿Alguien más ha querido presentarse?

—Sí, una chica que ha venido con Mycroft. Siempre está mirando ese móvil, qué daño ha hecho ese aparatejo.

Anthea, por supuesto. Al menos estando con ella y el vagabundo podría ignorar los celos hacia Molly.

—¡Ya estamos todos!—anunció la señora Hudson irrumpiendo en el salón.

Greg entró tímidamente, viendo el panorama. Molly le saludó con la mano mientras conversaba con el vagabundo, o eso suponía porque no le conocía. Era un hombre joven, pelirrojo y con barba, con la ropa desgastada y con claros síntomas de adicción a una droga. Menos mal que por el momento no parecía estar sufriendo de mono.

Desde la cocina se escuchó el pitido de una tetera y ruidos de vajilla chocando entre sí, seguramente John preparando un acompañamiento ligero. Anthea estaba, cómo no, enfrascada en su teléfono móvil e ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Para haber tanta gente Sherlock parecía estar bastante cómodo en su butaca, incluso se atrevería a decir que relajado. Y frente a él, oh, el más perfecto ser humano que haya existido jamás, en su humilde opinión.

Su cabello pelirrojo estaba tan bien peinado como siempre, ni una sola arruga en su traje de tres piezas aun teniendo las piernas cruzadas, y sus ojos azules tan impactantes como siempre. Sus miradas coincidieron un segundo y Mycroft frunció los labios, apartando rápidamente la mirada hacia Sherlock, quien respondió el gesto de su hermano alzando una ceja. Era imposible que hubiera hecho algo mal llevando sólo un minuto en esa habitación, pero los hermanos Holmes eran intransigentes. Esa era una de las ocasiones en las que Greg se preguntaba por qué se había enamorado de Mycroft, pero en cuanto vio su sonrisa -totalmente impersonal, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo-, se le olvidaron sus dudas.

—Inspector, es un placer verle en esta fiesta—Mycroft se puso de pie y le tendió la mano—. Espero que mi hermano no le haya amenazado mucho para que viniera.

—Sólo lo justo y necesario—Greg le estrechó la mano con fuerza, disfrutando del breve contacto con esas suaves manos.

—No exageres, Gavin. Nunca te he amenazado.

—Es Greg—le corrigió, echando de menos la mano de Mycroft quien se había vuelto a sentar—. Y si vienes a una escena del crimen con un arpón y empapado de sangre, sí, me lo tomo como una amenaza.

—¿Había un asesino en la marina?

—Como si no lo supieras—resopló Sherlock poniéndose en pie—. Siéntate, George. A fin de cuentas eres un invitado más.

Greg le hizo caso y se sentó, no sin cierta sorpresa.

—¿Sherlock acaba de ser amable?

—Y se ha vuelto a equivocar con su nombre. Pero sí, ha sido amable.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una ocasión especial para él—dijo Mycroft encogiéndose de hombros y aceptando la taza de té qué le ofrecía John.

—¿Qué tal estás, Greg?—le saludó John dándole otra taza humeante y con un olor delicioso.

—Estupefacto. Sherlock me acaba de ceder su sillón.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó John sorprendido—. A mí nunca me deja sentarme ahí aunque se lo pido.

—¿Por qué es una ocasión especial para Sherlock?—preguntó Greg a Mycroft.

—Nunca ha organizado una fiesta. Intenta copiar todos los gestos de nuestra madre que recuerda de las fiestas en nuestra infancia. No es que debiera, nunca he querido ser partícipe de un acontecimiento social en el que se festeja algo tan cotidiano como el nacimiento de un ser vivo. Y mucho menos cuando conlleva un intercambio de presentes con fines puramente sociológicos. Es un gasto de energía y tiempo innecesarios.

—Que madre nos ha obligado a hacer—añadió Sherlock pasando por detrás de su hermano para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Que madre nos ha obligado a hacer—concordó Mycroft bebiendo de su taza.

—Pero vuestra madre no está aquí—dijo Greg de forma cautelosa.

—No, pero Anthea sí. Cuando la contraté no supe que era una espía de mi madre.

—Y nunca lo habría sabido si respetara la privacidad de sus empleados—escuchó decir a Anthea, y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla la vio con el móvil como si no estuviera prestando atención.

—Tiene que hacer un reportaje de fotos y un informe de la fiesta. Por eso Sherlock está nervioso. Me enteré ayer—le dijo John en voz baja.

—No estoy nervioso—gritó Sherlock desde la cocina.

Por más que quisiera, no podía culpar a la madre de sus excentricidades teniendo los hijos que tenia.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, reuniéndose poco a poco entorno adonde estaban sentados. Por suerte Molly no se acercó mucho a Mycroft, aunque Greg se recordó a sí mismo que después de esa fiesta no tendría permitido seguir sintiendo celos. Le pediría a Sally una cita a ciegas con uno de sus muchos amigos gays de los que tanto le gustaba hablar.

—Hora de abrir los regalos—anunció la señora Hudson cuando volvió del piso de abajo con varias bolsas llenas de regalos.

Ese era el momento. Inadvertidamente sacó el móvil y le envió un mensaje a Sally pidiéndole que le llamara en cinco minutos exactos. Era capaz de verla poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando lo leyera.

—Ha sido un regalo de buen gusto viniendo de ti, hermanito—no llegó a ver el regalo, sólo cómo Mycroft se lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

—No solo tengo mente para los asesinatos.

—A veces incluso los consigues resolver si te lo propones.

Sherlock le mandó una mirada asesina, pero no respondió a la provocación.

—¡Ahora el mío, Mycroft!—dijo Molly alegremente dándole un gran paquete de color rosa con círculos verdes.

El cumpleañero lo abrió con cuidado -repulsión sería más adecuado, hasta a Greg que no tenía ningún gusto de estética le echaba para atrás ese papel de regalo- y se encontró con una máquina para hacer algodón de azúcar casero. Sherlock soltó una carcajada pero se calló cuando John le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Ahora no tendrás que ir a escondidas a las ferias para comerlo.

Sherlock volvió a reírse y John no lo reprendió, se cubrió la boca con la mano para aguantar la risa, al igual que la señora Hudson y Greg.

—Creo que ese dato lo añadiré en el informe—murmuró Anthea con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

Mycroft estaba rojo de vergüenza, y aun así le dio las gracias a Molly. Seguramente era algo que a toda costa no quería que Sherlock supiera. Pobre Molly, qué inocente. Aunque el hecho de que ella lo supiera decía mucho sobre su relación. Pero no, a Greg ya no le importaba. No podía importarle.

La señora Hudson le regaló un gato de porcelana, "para que lo pusiera en su despacho y no se sintiera solo trabajando". Ahí nadie se atrevió a reír o se enfrentarían a la ira de John y Sherlock, habían aprendido muy bien la lección tras el caso del alambre ruso, como lo bautizó John. Cada vez se le daba peor nombrar los casos.

El vagabundo, un tal Bill Wiggins, le dio un simple trozo de papel doblado. Sin embargo, al leerlo, fue el único regalo que le sacó una verdadera sonrisa... Algo inquietante.

—¿Qué dice?—se le ocurrió preguntar John.

—Confidencial—respondieron los hermanos a la ver, Sherlock con un resoplido y Mycroft con una sonrisa.

Le llegó el momento a un regalo rectangular y envuelto en un elegante papel de color gris metálico. Mycroft lo rasgó por la parte de delante y las mejillas se le tiñeron levemente, aunque su rostro siguió tan imperturbable como siempre.

—Esto...—Mycroft carraspeó—. Esto es toda una declaración de intenciones, inspector.

Greg no lo entendía. El tamaño del regalo no se correspondía al que había traído, ni tampoco el papel. Ese regalo debía ser el de Anthea, no el suyo. En cuanto Mycroft lo rasgó un poco más pudieron ver qué era el regalo. Se escucharon varios gritos ahogados y todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia él, sorprendidos. Y no era para menos. Era un kit erótico. Un maldito y puñetero kit erótico completísimo: lubricante, cadena de bolas, un vibrador, un anillo para el pene, un huevo vibrador y una pluma, todo de color negro.

Sólo se le ocurrió decir una cosa.


	2. Eso no es mío

—Eso no es mío—fue lo único que se vio capaz de decir, y aunque fuera la verdad ni él mismo se lo creía.

La sala se quedó en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Greg estaba rojo como un tomate. La señora Hudson parecía escandalizada, como Molly; Sherlock miraba el kit erótico con la cara en blanco, John boqueaba intentando llegar a una conclusión y el vagabundo parecía aguantarse las ganas de reír.

—Esto no lo pondré en el informe—dijo Anthea, rompiendo así el hechizo de silencio.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡Gregory!—exclamó la señora Hudson—. ¿Cómo has podido regalarle algo de tan mal gusto?

—Había que traer un regalo divertido, pero no tanto, Greg—le reprochó Molly, igual de roja que él.

—Si querías follártelo podías haber sido un poco más sutil—sugirió el vagabundo, y eso fue lo que finalmente hizo reaccionar a Greg.

—¡Yo no quiero follármelo! ¡Ni a él ni a nadie! ¡Ese regalo no es mío, es el de Anthea!

—A mí no me metas en esto—se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la cocina mirando su móvil.

—Anthea ya me dio su regalo esta mañana—anunció Mycroft con un tono neutro.

—Eso no es mío—volvió a repetir Greg, aunque cada vez que lo decía sonaba más inverosímil—. Yo había comprado...

—No intentes librarte de esta, Gary—le cortó Sherlock—. Tus intenciones están más que claras con este regalo. Ahora es decisión de mi hermano aceptar o no.

La vergüenza le consumía a Greg. No podía seguir aguantando esa situación y sin esperar a que Mycroft dijera nada se fue del 221B de Baker Street dando un portazo. No supo cómo había pasado eso, qué había ocurrido con su regalo de verdad, pero no dejaría que ese crimen quedara sin una condena de por vida en los calabozos de Scotland Yard.

El móvil vibró en su mano y contestó casi gritando.

—¡Déjeme en paz!

—Ey, que sólo he seguido tus instrucciones—le dijo Sally al otro lado del teléfono.

—Perdona—se disculpó Greg un poco más tranquilo—. Me había olvidado de que llamarías.

—¿Acaso algo ha ido mal en la fiesta de cumpleaños del hermano del friki? No me lo puedo creer—dijo Sally con sarcasmo.

—Cállate, no me pongas de peor humor.

—Te lo dije.

—Ahora mismo no es el mejor momento para recordármelo—dijo Greg con paciencia infinita.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Estoy con Anderson en el bar de siempre. ¿Te apuntas?

Alcohol. La solución temporal que más le gustaba a Greg.

—Ni lo dudes.

Se subió al primer taxi vacío que encontró para ir al bar. Sin saludar a Sally y Anderson se sentó con ellos, pidió la jarra más grande de cerveza y les ignoró hasta que se la hubo bebido por completo.

—Guau, Greg, eso debe ser una especie de récord—dijo asombrado Anderson, quien estaba frente a él con una jarra a medio terminar.

Sin esperar su permiso le quitó la jarra de la mano y se la terminó.

—Esto... Greg, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó Sally, quien tenía una botella de cerveza. También se la quitó de la mano y se la terminó.

—Creo que iré a por otra ronda—Anderson se levantó lentamente mirándole con preocupación. No le importaba, sólo quería más cerveza.

—No pienso esperarte a que te emborraches con cerveza para llevarte a casa—dijo Sally con tono severo.

—No quiero emborracharme con cerveza. Trae una botella de whisky—le dijo a Anderson—, yo pago.

—Marchando—dijo entusiasmado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Tú te quedas aquí—Sally tiró del brazo de Anderson y le volvió a sentar, e hizo lo mismo con Greg cuando vio que pretendía ir a por esa botella—.Tú también.

—No eres mi madre para darme órdenes.

—Y tú no eres un adolescente callejero al que le tenga que quitar el alcohol y multar. Dios, Greg, ¿tan mal ha ido?

—Mal es poco para describirlo.

—¿Qué puede salir mal en una fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Es que le has regalado un vibrador a alguien delante de su abuela puritana?—preguntó Anderson con tono jocoso.

Greg desvió la mirada hacia el suelo para que no vieran su enrojecimiento.

—Oh, no, Greg—dijo Sally con una risa tímida e incrédula—, dime que no has hecho eso.

Siguió sin contestar y los otros dos se echaron a reír.

—¡No me puedo creer que hayas regalado un vibrador!—exclamó Anderson, atrayendo la mirada de las mesas vecinas.

—¿Quieres bajar la voz?—le exigió Greg—. ¡Y yo no le he regalado nada de eso, no sé por qué me lo han encasquetado!

—Espera, ¿encasquetado?—Sally se estaba limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Yo sólo le compré una corbata y un alfiler para la corbata. ¡Y todos creen que le he regalado un kit erótico!

Sally y Anderson se quedaron en silencio mirándole y de repente estallaron otra vez en carcajadas.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso—dijo Greg irónicamente—. Tener amigos para esto...

Hizo el ademán de levantarse de la mesa pero Sally se lo impidió poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—No te pongas así, hombre. Es que es demasiado gracioso.

—Es la primera vez que regalas algo así, ¿no? ¡Y delante de su familia!

—Dios, menos mal que Anthea no lo pondrá en el informe—murmuró Greg pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Informe?

—El caso es que yo no se lo he regalado. Yo no he comprado eso y todos creen que sí—dijo ignorando la pregunta de Sally, no quería explicar la extraña relación entre los miembros de la familia Holmes—. ¿Cómo voy a volver a mirar a la cara a la señora Hudson cuando le hagamos una redada a Sherlock? ¿Y a Molly cuando nos haga una autopsia?—preguntó desesperado,pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente importante sintió cómo su mundo se hundía—. Oh, Dios, ¿qué va a pensar Mycroft de mí?

—Que eres un degenerado, un pervertido, o simplemente que estás muy desesperado.

—Anderson, eso no ayuda—le regañó Sally dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

—No, Sally, tiene razón—se restregó la cara con las manos—. Tendré que irme del país—hizo otro ademán de levantarse y Sally se lo volvió a impedir.

—No seas inmaduro, Greg. Eres un adulto hecho y derecho, afronta las consecuencias de tus actos.

—¡Pero que yo no he hecho nada!

—Eso no importa. Has salido de allí corriendo, ¿verdad?

—No—contestó Greg con un hilo de voz.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué pregunto, claro que lo has hecho—dijo Sally para sí misma—. Eso sólo te hace más sospechoso. Si hubieras actuado como si no fuera nada, te habrían creído y no estarías en esta situación.

—Mierda—soltó Greg al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

—Pero eso ya no lo puede cambiar—Anderson estaba dando vueltas a su jarra vacía, seguramente deseoso tanto como Greg por otra ronda, pero no se atrevían a enfadar a Sally si la pedían.

—Por eso digo que enfrente las consecuencias. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que el friki es el causante de todo.

—¿Sherlock? No, él no podría... Mierda, sí, sí podría.

Sally hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que siempre tenía la razón, y Anderson aprovechó ese descuido para ir a por otra ronda de cervezas.

—Si tanto te importa lo que piense el hermano del friki, díselo. Aunque te he dicho mil veces que no te conviene juntarte con ninguno de los dos.

—No te preocupes, pase lo que pase he decidido que voy a pasar página. Creo que Mycroft y Molly...—dejó la frase en el aire, pero con Sally no necesitaba decir nada más.

—¿Esos dos? Vaya, jamás me lo habría imaginado.

—Ni yo, pero así son las cosas.

—¿Así cómo?—preguntó Anderson mientras dejaba dos jarras y una botella de cerveza sobre la mesa.

—El hermano del friki y Molly parece que están juntos.

—Aún no—repuso Greg molesto—, pero no falta mucho.

—¿Qué? ¿Molly? ¿Por qué no me habéis soltado la noticia con más tacto?

—¿Tú y Molly?—preguntó Sally bebiendo de su botella.

—Eso, ¿desde cuándo?—presionó un poco más Greg, contento de no ser el único afectado por esa relación.

—Eso no os importa—dijo Anderson con tono resabido de niño pequeño—. Vale, está bien. Cinco meses. quería pedirla salir un día de estos.

—Sí, claro—Greg soltó una risotada—, "un día de estos".

—No me cuadra la pareja—reflexionó Sally en voz alta—. Molly es tan...

—Lo sé—respondió Anderson.

—Y el hermano del friki tan...

—Lo sé—contestó Greg.

Tras unos segundos de silencio mirándose entre los tres, Sally sólo dijo una cosa más:

—Estáis jodidos.

—Lo sabemos—respondieron Anderson y Greg a la vez antes de empezar con su segunda jarra.

Pasaron los días y Greg no tuvo tiempo para contactar con Mycroft, o ver a Sherlock para darle un puñetazo y destrozarle esos pómulos. En cuestión de días resolvió tres asesinatos, un atraco y un fraude a Hacienda en el que le obligaron a participar aun sin ser su división. No tenía tiempo ni para pasar vergüenza recordando la fiesta, en cuanto su cabeza tocaba la almohada quedaba inconsciente hasta que sonaba el despertador de su móvil por la mañana. Pero una vez se vio libre de casos e informes se reclinó en el sillón de su oficina, cerró los ojos y lo recordó todo. Una ligera presión se instauró en su pecho, y se veía incapaz de librarse de ella.

Lo lógico sería darle primero un puñetazo a Sherlock y después hablar con Mycroft, pero tenía que asegurarse de que fue Sherlock quien sustituyó su regalo por el kit erótico. Maldita metodología policial que dictaba todo en su vida, por una vez que quería pegar a alguien. Desbloqueó su teléfono móvil, ignoró las llamadas y mensajes de publicidad y llamó a John.

—¡Greg!—le saludó John con un tono sorprendido.

—Ey, John. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, bien. ¿Y tú? No hemos sabido nada de ti desde... Bueno, ya sabes.

Greg carraspeó nerviosamente.

—Sí, ya. De eso quería hablarte. ¿Tienes tiempo esta noche para una cerveza?

—Dios, sí. Sherlock tiene la casa llena de experimentos, ¡no puedo ni sentarme en mi sillón!

—¿Donde siempre en media hora?—preguntó Greg medio riendo.

—Allí nos vemos.

Tan deprisa como pudo apagó todos los aparatos de su despacho y apresuró mentalmente al ascensor. Quería quitarse el tema cuanto antes de encima: reunirse con John, verificar la culpabilidad de Sherlock y darle un puñetazo. Su puño le picaba de la emoción al imaginárselo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la calle ni siquiera le dio tiempo a llegar a la estación de metro más cercana. Una limusina negra se paró junto a él.

—Debería prestar más atención a su indumentaria, inspector.

—¡Mycroft!—exclamó Greg asustado. El susodicho estaba mirándole por la ventanilla abierta con una ceja levantada—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Lleva el abrigo al revés, inspector.

Tras unos segundos pensando muy profundamente qué querían decir esas palabras, se palpó el abrigo en busca de los bolsillos pero sólo encontró las costuras.

—Mierda—murmuró Greg apresurándose a darle la vuelta al abrigo, no quería pillar un resfriado.

—¿Va muy apurado de tiempo? Si quiere le puedo acercar donde sea necesario.

—No, no. No hace falta—el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta, que tenía que aprovecharla, pero no se había preparado mentalmente para ello.

—Insisto—dijo Mycroft con un tono de voz que no aceptaba réplicas.

Abrió la puerta de la limusina y se cambió al asiento de enfrente para dejarle paso. Reticentemente Greg se subió a la limusina y cerró la puerta tras él. El sillón de cuero se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y deseó no haberse subido nunca. A partir de entonces no podría ir a gusto en el metro. Entonces Mycroft le preguntó algo, pero no llegó a entender qué era.

—¿Perdón?

—¿A qué dirección va?—le volvió a preguntar Mycroft como si nada.

—Pub McGrady, calle Dickens con...

—Con Silverthone, sí—nada más terminar de decir la dirección la limusina se puso en marcha silenciosamente—. Va a reunirse con el doctor Watson—afirmó Mycroft, y Greg no vio la necesidad de contradecirle así que no dijo nada buscando las palabras adecuadas para empezar la delicada conversación. No tuvo que haberse esforzado—. Debo serle sincero, inspector. Pensé que intentaría contactar antes conmigo.

—Eh... Sí, esto... He tenido unos días complicados en el Yard.

—Desde luego el asesinato del consejero económico ha sido un inoportuno contratiempo. Ustedes también lo llevaron bastante bien.

—Gracias—dijo Greg a falta de una respuesta mejor—. Pero sí, quería hablar contigo. Quería pedirte perdón por la forma tan abrupta de irme de tu fiesta, no fue apropiado.

—¿Sólo se va a disculpar por eso?

—No pienso disculparme por el regalo porque no lo compré yo—dijo Greg a la defensiva.

—No, por supuesto que no lo compró—dijo Mycroft con un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Ah, no?—Greg estaba sorprendido. Se esperaba réplicas y un sin fin de argumentos para convencerle, no que lo aceptara tan rápidamente.

—No. Sospeché cuando Sherlock me hizo un regalo decente...

—¡Lo sabía, fue él!—le cortó Greg dándole un puñetazo al asiento de al lado, pero se apresuró a disculparse cuando vio la mirada de Mycroft fija en su puño—. Lo siento.

—Tenía curiosidad por saber de quién lo había sacado, duda que quedó más que resuelta cuando vi su supuesto regalo.

—Ya, por supuesto—dijo Greg un tanto escéptico—. Dijiste que era una declaración de intenciones, o algo así. Si lo sabías, ¿por qué le seguiste el juego a Sherlock?

—Verá, es más complicado de lo que parece. Pongámonos en lamente de mi hermano por un momento; o al menos intentémoslo, su mente es toda una incógnita incluso para mí. Nuestra madre le obliga a celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños en mi honor. Odia la idea pero al no tener más remedio decide ahorrar en sus acciones todo lo posible, lo que incluye pensar en un regalo. Lo más óptimo sería que alguien lo comprara por él, pero el único en el que confiaría para esa tarea es el doctor Watson y, por muy leal que le sea, no le haría ese favor. Por lo tanto sólo queda una opción: que alguien más compre el regalo por él sin que lo sepa. Una vez tiene la lista de invitados decide quién es la mejor opción, siendo usted. Esta es la parte importante.

Mycroft se revolvió en su asiento, parecía un poco nervioso y Greg no entendía por qué. Estaba embelesado escuchándole hablar con tanta seguridad, diciéndole paso por paso los razonamientos que pasaron por su cabeza aquel día y en escasos minutos.

—Sabía que usted me compraría algo impersonal, pero lo suficientemente personificado como para poder hacerlo pasar como su regalo. Ahora bien, necesitaba un regalo que pudiera hacer pasar por suyo, inspector, y que no levantase sospechas, al menos entre los demás invitados y sobre todo en el doctor Watson.

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué creería Sherlock que no llamaría la atención un... un...?

—Un kit erótico—le ayudó a terminar Mycroft, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Eso mismo—Greg notó sus mejillas arder y deseó que Mycroft no lo notara o dedujera demasiado de ello.

—El regalo en sí es impactante, por supuesto. Pero no es eso lo importante. ¿Qué es lo que implica el regalo? ¿Qué es lo que se pretende cuando se regala un kit erótico a una persona?

—Relaciones sexuales—respondió Greg sin dudar. Mycroft asintió lentamente, mirándole fijamente, como si quisiera que dijera algo más. Pero no entendía qué era lo que quería.

—Así es. Sherlock pensaba que un regalo de su parte, inspector, que implicara el deseo de tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, era apropiado.

Oh, no. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Maldito Sherlock!

—Creo que ya lo va entendiendo, ¿verdad, inspector?

—Sí, perfectamente—dijo con la voz más tranquila y despreocupada posible. Recordó las palabras de Sally, si actuaba con un poco de dignidad podría salir de la limusina sin morir de vergüenza.

—Por eso dije que el regalo era toda una declaración de intenciones. No porque fuera suyo, sino porque reflejaba su deseo. De hecho, pensándolo bien, lo que causó mayor reacción fue el regalo en sí, no su supuesta intención.

—¿Quién ha dicho que sea verdad? Sherlock pudo haber hecho todas las deducciones posibles pero siempre se puede equivocar. No sería la primera vez.

Mycroft le miró de arriba abajo y se sintió expuesto y vulnerable como pocas veces en su vida.

—Ahora mismo hay diez señales en su cuerpo que lo corroboran. ¿Se las enumero?

—No, por favor—soltó con cierto tono de pánico en su voz—. Porque tú también estás equivocado.

Mycroft resopló exasperado.

—Inspector, ¿cuántas son las probabilidades de que los dos hermanos Holmes se equivoquen sobre un mismo tema en el que coinciden?

La temperatura en la limusina cada vez era más alta, en cualquier momento se le caería una gota de sudor por la frente.

—Pero...—intentó buscar una excusa, cualquiera, pero ninguna llegaba a su mente.

—Háganos un favor y no se empecine en negar lo evidente, por favor.

—Pero...

—Lo que me molestó más fue que Sherlock lo dedujera antes que yo.

Greg le miró fijamente, sin atrever a moverse ni un milímetro.

—¿No te...? ¿No te molestan mis intenciones?

Fue el momento de Mycroft de ponerse nervioso. Volvió a recolocarse en su asiento y frotó compulsivamente el mango de su paraguas. Distraídamente se posicionó bien la corbata, Greg siguió el movimiento de su mano y el corazón le dio un agradable brinco en el pecho a la vez que una sonrisa se extendía por su cara. Tenía puesta su corbata de paraguas, y su alfiler con forma de paraguas. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿De verdad? Pero no, no podía serlo.

—¿Y Molly?

Mycroft se quedó con la mano parada en el aire y con la cara inexpresiva.

—¿Qué ocurre con la señorita Hooper?

—Estabais a punto de salir juntos.

—¿De dónde ha sacado esa idea, inspector?—preguntó Mycroft algo escandalizado.

—Ella me dijo que pasabais tiempo juntos, y la máquina de algodón de azúcar parecía un regalo tan.. íntimo... que...—cuanto más hablaba, menos voz tenía.

—Lo que la señorita Hooper entiende como "pasar tiempo juntos" no es más que una pequeña charla amigable e impersonal para sonsacarle información sobre mi hermano. Que entre medias se me escaparan algunos datos inventados de mi vida es secundario.

—¿No te escapas a las ferias para comer dulces?

—Por favor, inspector—resopló Mycroft ofendido—. Si me salto la dieta lo hago con dulces preparados por los mejores reposteros de las islas y el continente, no algo de tan mala calidad.

Era tal el alivio que sentía Greg que se echó a reír. No sabía si creerle o no, pero le hacía feliz que intentara negarlo todo con tanto ímpetu. Aunque eso sí, la imagen de Mycroft impecablemente vestido en medio de una feria comiendo algodón de azúcar no se la iba a quitar nadie.

—Prefiero cuerpos más firmes que el que pueda proporcionar la señorita Hooper—entonces Greg se calló abruptamente. El aire se tensó entre ellos y mil y una imágenes pasaron por su cabeza—. Con todos estos datos, espero que no le extrañe que fuera expresamente a New Scotland Yard para hablar con usted.

Greg tragó saliva con dificultad. Le gustaba demasiado el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, y aún más que no fuera por su propia iniciativa.

—¿Quieres algo?

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada de irritación. Sí, la respuesta era muy obvia, pero necesitaba escucharlo.

—Sí, quiero hacer algo al respecto—Mycroft volvió a revolverse en el asiento, carraspeó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Era adorable ver a Mycroft avergonzado—. Quiero... Quiero...—Oh, Dios, era aún más adorable cuando estaba nervioso.

—Quieres que nos acostemos—le ayudó Greg y sintió a Mycroft aliviado por no tener que decirlo. No quería decir follar porque era demasiado vulgar, ni hacer el amor porque , aunque era lo que quería hacerle, sonaba a algo muy serio y no quería espantarle.

—Sí, pero si fuera solamente así no me estaría tomando tantas molestias—cada vez se estaba poniendo más rojo y evitaba por todos los medios mirarle directamente—. Desde la fiesta no me he podido quitar una imagen de la cabeza.

—¿Y cuál es?—preguntó Greg seriamente, intentando que Mycroft no se sintiera tan incómodo.

—Una imagen se explicará mejor que yo—sacó el móvil del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, pulsó algunas veces la pantalla y se la tendió.

Fue el momento de Greg de enrojecer como pocas veces en su vida. Su cara e incluso su cuello ardían. En la imagen había un hombre ligeramente parecido a Mycroft, desnudo, atado de pies y manos a una cama de cuatro postes y con algo asomando de su trasero...

Apartó la mirada de la imagen y la clavó en Mycroft, igual de rojo que él y observando el paraguas como si hasta ese momento no lo hubiera tenido en la mano. No podía ser verdad, era demasiado... surrealista como para pensar que era cierto.

—¿Es una broma?

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos interminables, era algo puramente íntimo.

—Créame que no. Llevo una semana pensando solo en eso. Es una tortura—siguieron mirándose a los ojos, sin pestañear—. Apenas puedo dormir las pocas horas que acostumbro y mi rendimiento laboral se está viendo gravemente afectado.

Mycroft rompió el contacto de miradas y Greg sintió que podía volver a respirar. A fin de cuentas un Holmes no mentía nunca sobre su trabajo.

—¿Por qué yo? Podrías tener al hombre que quisieras.

Mycroft no contestó, le ignoró por completo.

—¿Le interesa o no?—preguntó a cambio.

Greg volvió a mirar la imagen por última vez y le devolvió el móvil a Mycroft.

—No lo sé—se sinceró Greg. Era una oportunidad única, mejor que en sus mejores fantasías, pero había algo que le echaba hacia atrás.

—¿Me promete que lo pensará seriamente?

—Lo prometo.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron en silencio, evitando la mirada del otro. Cuando la limusina se detuvo frente al pub Mycroft sacó una pequeña tarjeta de una libreta marrón y se la entregó.

—Cuando se decida, llámeme.

Greg observó la sobria tarjeta, con sólo un número de teléfono. El número privado de Mycroft en sus manos, no el de Anthea o el de su despacho.

—Te llamaré.

Mycroft le dejó salir con un breve asentimiento de la cabeza. Desde la acera Greg vio la limusina marcharse y se guardó la tarjeta en su billetera. Entró en el pub, pidió una jarra y se sentó en la única mesa libre que quedaba. John llegó poco después, una vez Greg consiguió serenarse y convencerse de que el viaje en limusina no había sido una ensoñación. Estuvo hablando con John, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, imaginándose todas las escenas posibles que llevaran a una fiesta privada con Mycroft entregado y atado a la cama. Incluso podía pasar por alto el puñetazo que le tenía reservado a Sherlock.

John llegó a la conclusión de que Sherlock tenía algo que ver con el regalo, pero no fue capaz de deducir lo mismo que Mycroft, de deducir las ganas que tenía de estar con él. Y no quería que lo supiera. No por vergüenza, sino porque era algo suyo, algo íntimo entre Mycroft y él y quería atesorarlo.

Volvió a casa en taxi, pero no prestó atención mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se metía en la cama. Tampoco hizo conscientemente su rutina de todas las mañanas cuando se despertó y fue a trabajar. Había algo que le molestaba de la situación, y cuanto más lo pensaba más problemas veía. Sin embargo sólo le interesaban dos; si los pudiera resolver, podría afrontar cualquier situación. Primero, no sabía si sería algo de una vez o si Mycroft querría repetir. No se creía capaz de probar una única vez su cuerpo y no volverse loco después, saber que alguien más podría después disfrutar no solo de su cuerpo sino también de sus sonrisas y su peculiar personalidad que tan loco le tenía. Y segundo, no veía correcto que su primera vez fuera con ese juego de sumisión. Sí, le gustaba hacerlo, pero muy de vez en cuando, en ocasiones especiales. Pero, ¿y si a Mycroft le gustaba como algo normal? Esperaba que fuera capaz de darle placer, en el caso de que se convirtiera en una dinámica habitual entre ellos.

Para la hora de la comida ya no aguantaba más. Se escapó de la cafetería y fue hasta la calle. Sacó la tarjeta con el número de Mycroft y lentamente lo marcó.

—¿Diga?—preguntó Mycroft al otro lado. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

—Hola, Mycroft.

—Inspector—dijo alegremente—, qué sorpresa. Pensé que tardaría más.

—No. Creo que tomé la decisión en cuanto me diste tu número.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que ha decidido?—preguntó Mycroft, se le notaba el nerviosismo en su voz. Al menos se alegraba de no ser el único.

Tenía que hacerlo, decirle que sí. Lo necesitaba. Después afrontaría las consecuencias.


	3. ¿Dónde es la fiesta?

—¿Dónde es la fiesta?—preguntó Greg tras armarse de valor.

—En mi domicilio, si le parece bien—no le escuchaba aliviado, pero no pasaba nada. No podía haberse arrepentido tan pronto de habérselo pedido—. ¿Esta noche está disponible?

—Sí, perfecto.

—Le paso a recoger cuando termine la jornada. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas...

Mycroft había colgado antes de que le diera tiempo de despedirse. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, liberando tensión. Ya lo había hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Haría todo lo posible para que no quedara en algo de una sola vez, pero para eso tendría que hacerlo perfecto esa noche.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, el secundero del reloj de su despacho no parecía avanzar. Nada más cumplirse su jornada laboral dejó todo tal cual estaba en su despacho, papeles desordenados sobre el escritorio, el ordenador mal apagado, los vasos de café sin recoger y amontonándose en una esquina y evitó encontrarse con su superior o algún colega que quisiera sonsacarle por qué parecía tan alterado. El frío de la calle le enfrió un poco las mejillas, aunque de poco sirvió cuando vio la limusina aparcada justo en la puerta. El chófer, al verle, abrió la puerta trasera y le invitó a entrar.

—Buenas noches, señor Lestrade. El señor Holmes le espera en su destino. Si es tan amable de subir...

—Sí, claro.

Dejó que el chófer cerrara la puerta una vez se acomodó en el asiento y aunque lo intentó, no pudo relajarse con el suave movimiento de la limusina. Llegaron más pronto de lo esperado.

—El señor Holmes se encuentra nada más entrar—le comentó el chófer al abrirle la puerta para salir y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias—le agradeció antes de que el chófer volviera al asiento del conductor y se fuera.

Era un bloque en Mayfair, por supuesto. A escasas tres calles de la residencia del Primer Ministro. Siempre se había imaginado la casa de Mycroft en una mansión a las afueras de Londres, como un Lord feudal. Pero ese edificio tampoco se despintaba mucho de ese ideal. Subió los escalones de la entrada y llamó al telefonillo. Le abrieron automáticamente y empujó la pesada puerta. Entró en una sala circular, recubierta por completo de madera y con una mesa redonda de madera noble en el centro, sobre la cual había un hermoso florero de cristal con dos flores blancas. Era clásico, elegante, muy Mycroft.

—Bienvenido, inspector—Mycroft había salido por una puerta camuflada, y estaba impactante. Iba descalzo, con unos pantalones de traje gris y una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos. Sujetaba dos copas de champán, una en cada mano, y le ofreció una cuando llegó a su altura—. Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar.

—Sólo viendo esto te digo que de humilde no tiene nada—tomó un sorbo de la copa, y debía admitir que nunca había probado un champán tan espumoso.

—Dele una oportunidad—dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que se la enseñe?

Greg pensó que no quería que le enseñara precisamente la casa, pero no iba a decir que no.

—Por supuesto—el andar de Mycroft era seguro, no había ni rastro del nerviosismo que había escuchado esa mañana en el teléfono.

La casa era simplemente preciosa. Suelos de madera, alfombras que te invitaban a hundir los dedos de los pies en ellas, objetos más caros que su sueldo de tres meses, chimeneas en las que entrarían dos Santa Claus, y escaleras de caracol en las que podías bajarte deslizándote cómodamente por la barandilla. Y finalmente, casi exclusivo en la última planta, el dormitorio con baño privado. Al extender la mano para abrir la puerta Greg vio un ligero temblar en la mano de Mycroft y se apresuró a atraparla con su mano libre.

—Antes de...—Greg dejó la frase en el aire.

Mycroft apretó su mano y le preguntó preocupado:

—¿Ya no quiere hacerlo?

—Sí, sí quiero, es sólo que...—iba a continuar, pero se cortó cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa—. ¿Podrías tutearme? Me siento un poco incómodo si me tratas así en esta situación.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Era un cambio prácticamente insignificante, pero esa cercanía en sus palabras le dio el valor que necesitaba.

—Antes de entrar ahí, me gustaría que aclarásemos unos puntos.

—Claro, lo que quieras. Dí qué te preocupa.

Miró a esos profundos ojos azules y sintió una oleada de cariño y protección hacia Mycroft. Aceptaría lo que le ofreciera, sí, pero deseaba tanto cuidarle, atesorarle...

—¿Quieres que esto sea solo hoy o quieres que sea más duradero?

Mycroft frunció un poco los labios, seguramente deduciendo mil cosas al mismo tiempo. Aún seguían agarrados de la mano, y no pensaba soltársela hasta que no hubiera más remedio.

—¿Qué quieres tú?—le preguntó Mycroft a cambio de responderle. Greg no dudó en decirle la verdad.

—Quiero que dure. Quiero que no sea sólo sexo, sino algo más profundo entre los dos. Si pudiera hacerte feliz estando a tu lado...—hizo una pausa sin apartar la mirada de la de Mycroft, quería que supiera que era sincero—. Pero eres tú el que decide. Aceptaré lo que me des.

Silencio. Ni un pestañeo, ni un suspiro. Sólo el azul de sus ojos y el cálido tacto de su mano.

—Entonces que dure.

—No solo por el sexo—se aseguró Greg con el corazón en la garganta.

—No solo por el sexo—concordó Mycroft.

Entonces Greg, con una sonrisa en la cara le quitó la copa vacía a Mycroft, las dejó las dos sobre la mesilla más cercana y se acercó a él lentamente, subiendo sus manos por su cuello, acariciando su cara, hasta posarlas detrás de la cabeza y besarle. Y joder, cómo se sentía saborear por fin aquellos labios. Suaves, cálidos, húmedos labios con los que tanto había soñado. El ímpetu con el que le correspondía Mycroft era tal que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Enterró una mano en su pelo y con la otra exploró su cuerpo por encima de la camisa. Mycroft suspiraba de placer, gemía de ansiedad, le tiraba del pelo y no le pedía disculpas por ello. Ni quería. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando que esos tirones de pelo, esa desesperación fueran para él y sólo por él. Para nadie más. Nunca más.

Mycroft abrió la puerta de la habitación, quizá casi tan grande como el salón de su casa. La cama era enorme, con cuatro postes y lo que parecían sedosas sábanas azules.

—Gregory, por favor—le suplicó Mycroft entre besos desesperados.

—¿Qué quieres?—le contestó Greg acariciándole.

—Átame—le dijo mientras luchaba por quitarle la chaqueta.

El sugerente tono de voz fue directo a su entrepierna.

—¿Y qué más?

—Desnúdame, quítame el habla.

Mycroft atacó su cuello y Greg dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás del placer que sentía. Quería eso, que le devorara por completo. No quería atarle, quería sentirle. Pero no podía negarse a nada que le pidiera con esa voz.

—Muy bien, pero antes dime dónde están las cosas.

Mycroft paró sus caricias abruptamente, como si se hubiera acordado de lo que quería que le hiciera.

—En el armario, y en el baño.

Lentamente Greg le guió hasta la cama y le sentó en la orilla. Le dio un beso en la frente y le apartó unos pocos mechones.

—No te muevas ni hagas nada—dijo con voz suave pero firme.

Primero fue al baño, idéntico al de uno de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Se hizo con varias toallas y rebuscando en los cajones encontró un bote de lubricante relajante y una caja e condones. No los iban a usar todos, pero por si acaso. Después miró en el armario que le había indicado Mycroft y al fondo, guardado en una bonita caja forrada con terciopelo, estaban todos los objetos del kit erótico: cuerdas, una cadena de bolas, un vibrador, un anillo para el pene, un huevo vibrador y una pluma. Todo negro, a juego con el terciopelo de la caja.

Lo dejó todo en el suelo a los pies de la cama y se centró en Mycroft, quien obedientemente no se había movido ni un milímetro. Le acarició suavemente por el cuello y sobre la camisa, hasta que poco a poco se la fue desabrochando. Besaba cada nuevo centímetro de impecable piel que se dejaba ver, y disfrutaba de todas las reacciones de Mycroft. Escalofríos, suspiros, leves gemidos, murmullos ininteligibles. Agarraba con fuerza las sábanas, seguramente para resistir el impulso de tocarle, pero eso era lo que Greg quería. Se moría por notar las manos de Mycroft sobre él. Pero no, aún no era el momento. Debía hacer eso por Mycroft, para cumplir la fantasía que le había atenazado durante toda una semana o quizá más tiempo.

Cuando le quitó la camisa la dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana y aprovechó para tocar y memorizar su torso, su espalda. Le mordió un pezón y, arrodillándose, fue bajando dando besos hasta los pantalones. Mycroft levantó sus caderas para que pudiera quitárselos, dejando su incipiente erección totalmente desprotegida. Era hermoso, tan lleno, tan rosada la cabeza, tan apetecible. No se resistió a lamer la cabeza y Mycroft gimió desvergonzadamente. Le encantaba verle tan entregado, solo para él.

Alargó el brazo y agarró las dos cuerdas del suelo. Mycroft, al verlo, asintió con la cabeza y se posicionó en el centro de la cama con las manos extendidas hacia los postes. Greg jamás lo había hecho, sólo había usado esposas, así que se aseguró de no cortarle la circulación.

—Abre las piernas—le ordenó Greg, y Mycroft obedeció.

Alineó sobre la cama todos los juguetes, a los pies de Mycroft. Sus pantalones le apretaban ante esa golosa vista: Mycroft desnudo, atado a la cabecera de la cama y las piernas abiertas sólo por una orden suya, mostrando su incipiente erección y su entrada lista para una dulce y excitante tortura. Había muchas posibilidades con las que jugar en ese cuerpo entregado, y deseaba probarlas todas.

—¿Con qué crees que deberíamos empezar?

Mycroft tragó saliva mientras seguía con sus ojos el movimiento de sus manos. En una mano agarró el vibrador negro, y en la otra la cadena de bolas anales. Sonrió maliciosamente a Mycroft.

—Quizá es demasiado pronto para esto—Mycroft abrió la boca para replicar, pero no le dejó—. No, no, no, me has pedido que no te deje hablar. Aunque ahora que lo pienso seguramente necesites una mordaza. ¿Quieres una?

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza y Greg se empezó a desajustar su corbata, tendría que improvisar. Se la ató delicadamente tras la cabeza y se aseguró de que no podría quitársela. Aprovechó para morderle la oreja y sonrió al escuchar un suspiro.

—Vamos a ir poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo?—le susurró dulcemente al oído—. Haré que la primera vez te corras en mi mano o en mi boca—Mycroft movió sus caderas y Greg puso una mano sobre ellas—. Tranquilo, habrá tiempo para todo. Y después, como te habrá sabido a poco, te pondré duro otra vez y te clavaré en el colchón hasta que estés completamente saciado. ¿Te gusta el plan?—Mycroft asintió enérgicamente y Greg volvió a morderle la oreja—. Bien.

Volvió a los pies de la cama y agarró el anillo vibrador. Lo pasó varias veces entre sus dedos, de una mano a otra y apoyó las rodillas en el colchón. Frotó suavemente la erección de Mycroft hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente dura y le ajustó el anillo de tal forma que cuando vibrara lo notara también en los testículos, pero esperaría hasta activarlo.

Con esa imagen no se pudo resistir. Siguió masturbando a Mycroft, acariciando su cálida y gruesa erección, y con la otra mano masajeó sus testículos. Notaba su respiración acelerarse, las primeras gotas de sudor surcar la frente de adorables pecas, y sintió la necesidad de hacerle gemir aún más. Con sus labios envolvió la cabeza del pene y hurgó en la punta con la lengua, haciendo todo lo que se le ocurría con ella. Escuchó los primeros gemidos tímidos de Mycroft, pero no era suficiente.

Activó el anillo, y entonces sí oyó lo que quería oír. Gemidos desvergonzados se escapaban de la mordaza y Greg aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias y atenciones especiales. Cuando creyó que había disfrutado lo suficiente de aquellos ruidos y ese sabor y olor tan masculinos, cogió el siguiente juguete: la pluma estimuladora. La pasó suavemente por el interior de los muslos y subió directamente hasta el torso, donde jugó bastante rato descubriendo los sitios de mayor estimulación para Mycroft. A diferencia de lo que había imaginado, los pezones no eran una de esas partes. Pero el cuello y las axilas sí, se perdía en cada una de las expresiones de placer que hacía Mycroft con cada escalofrío. No paraba de arquearse y entendió que si estuviera en su situación, se moriría por conseguir algo de contacto humano. Dios, él era lo único que quería. Y dado que aunque quería torturarle un poco, tal y como le había pedido, también deseaba darle todo el placer posible, no se lo denegó. Se tumbó junto a él y mientras pasaba la pluma por la erección hinchada, goteando líquido preseminal sobre su propio estómago, empezó a besarle el cuello. Sabía que le dejaría más de una marca pero no le importaba, quería hacerles saber a todos que Mycroft era suyo por fin.

Los gemidos de Mycroft inundaban la habitación y sólo tenía oído para ellos. Era el sonido más bello que había escuchado nunca y jamás tendría suficiente. Fue subiendo desde el cuello hasta su cara, dando pequeños besos de mariposa. Aprovechó para jugar con sus pezones, poniéndolos los más erectos posibles con suaves pellizcos, y aumentó la fricción en su pene con la pluma mientras restregaba su propia erección, aún dentro del pantalón, contra su muslo. Mycroft movía sus caderas todo lo rápido que podía y Greg decidió apiadarse de él. De todas maneras la fiesta privada aún tardaría en acabarse.

Volvió a los pies de la cama y tardó unos segundos en decidirse. El vibrador era demasiado grande para sus propósitos, y la cadena de bolas no terminaba de convencerle. Por suerte aún había una opción más, un huevo vibrador. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Lo empapó con lubricante relajante que venía en el kit y lo metió en la entrada de Mycroft. Gimió bastante alto, aunque no sabía si de dolor o de placer. Llegados a ese punto, seguramente a Mycroft le daría igual con tal de correrse.

Encendió el huevo y memorizó cada uno de los detalles que veía: cómo apretaba los músculos de su entrada sobre el cable, pidiendo algo más grande que le llenara más; cómo caía gota a gota el líquido preseminal sobre el pequeño charco de su estómago; el sudor en la frente, la cara roja, el movimiento de caderas buscando el alivio que tanto necesitaba. Y Greg también lo necesitaba. Deseaba hundirse en ese agujero, pegarse a Mycroft y restregarse contra él y en su interior hasta que los dos se corrieran al unísono.

Sería tan perfecto.

Decidió actuar. Aumentó la vibración del huevo mientras tiraba del anillo de su pene. Nada más quitárselo y con unos pocos lametones en su erección, Mycroft se corrió fuertemente arqueando su espalda y esparció su semen alrededor de su ombligo. Cuando terminó Greg le limpió sonriente con una toalla que había preparado de antemano.

—No te relajes, esto aún no ha terminado—le advirtió Greg cuando vio que Mycroft cerraba sus ojos del cansancio.

Sin esperar más tiempo sacó rápidamente el huevo -con una pequeña queja por parte de Mycroft- e hizo lo que llevaba todo el día deseando: untó sus dedos con el lubricante especial e introdujo uno en Mycroft. Este hizo un pequeño gemido de protesta que en seguida pasó a ser de placer. Ahora que su cuerpo estaba relajado tras ese increíble orgasmo que le había propiciado, y gracias a lo sobrestimulada que tenía la próstata, disfrutaría aún más de la penetración. Dios, cuánto deseaba penetrarle.

Trabajó su entrada con dos, tres dedos, hasta que poco a poco Mycroft fue recuperando su dureza. Sin embargo Greg ya no podía más. Se arranco toda la ropa que tenía encima, se puso un condón, untó su propia erección con el lubricante y se posicionó ante la entrada de Mycroft, agarrando sus piernas para que quedasen en alto. Qué escena tan maravillosa, Mycroft totalmente indefenso, atado a la cama, las piernas en alto, exponiendo su rosada y ansiosa entrada...

Fue entrando lentamente, aunque no encontró mucha resistencia. Mycroft hizo varios sonidos secos, seguramente aguantando ese primer malestar de la penetración. Pero en cuanto empezó a moverse y a embestirle con un movimiento constante, los ruidos se convirtieron en puro placer por parte de los dos.

El caliente interior de Mycroft le engullía, le apretaba como si no quisiera dejarle marchar. Cada vez que alcanzaba a dar con la próstata sobrestimulaba Mycroft gemía más alto y llegaron a un ritmo frenético. Soltó las piernas de Mycroft, se tumbó sobre él por completo y le embistió como un animal mientras besaba lo que podía de su boca, sin importarle la mordaza. Notaba la erección de Mycroft entre sus sudorosos cuerpos, y Greg no pudo más. Se corrió con uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Todo se había vuelto blanco y sólo existía placer en su estado más puro.

Cuando lamentablemente se le pasó el efecto se levantó lo suficiente para mirar el pene de Mycroft, quien también se había corrido. Salió de él, muy a su pesar, encestó el condón en la basura y les limpió a los dos delicadamente. Tras asegurarse de no dejar ni una gota de sudor o semen en Mycroft le liberó de sus ataduras y de la mordaza.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Perfecto—murmuró Mycroft, más dormido que consciente—. Perfecto.

—He cumplido mi promesa.

—Perfecto—murmuró Mycroft una vez más antes de arrojar un brazo sobre él y quedarse profundamente dormido. Jamás le había visto tan saciado, en paz, tan relajado.

Un apabullante sentimiento de felicidad le asaltó en ese momento, mientras le veía dormir lo que le parecieron horas. Les arropó como pudo con las sábanas azules, pasó sus dedos entre el pelo pelirrojo y dándole un ligero beso en los labios le deseó dulces sueños. Intentó cerrar los ojos y aprovechar el letargo post-orgasmo para dormir, pero no podía. El calor de Mycroft, la presión contra su cuerpo, eran una droga que no quería desaprovechar ni un segundo, aun sabiendo que Mycroft era suyo.

Mycroft era suyo, por fin. Ni Molly ni ningún hombre sería capaz de apartarle de él a partir de ese momento.

Las siguientes horas le observó dormir. Memorizó las distintas respiraciones, las expresiones de su cara cuando soñaba, e intentó descifrar algunos murmullos que se le escapaban. No había una forma mejor de pasar esa primera noche juntos para Greg. Cuando el cielo empezaba a clarear y la habitación empezaba a iluminarse poco a poco, la respiración de Mycroft cambió abruptamente y notó que s abrazaba a él fuertemente mientras se estiraba.

—Buenos días, dormilón—le deseó Greg susurrándole al oído.

—Buenos días—le respondió Mycroft sonriendo contra su cuello y dándole un pequeño beso—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete—Mycroft levantó bruscamente la cabeza para confirmarlo en el reloj de su mesilla—. ¿Por? ¿Tenías que levantarte pronto?

—No, no—dijo Mycroft un poco sorprendido—. Es que desde mi adolescencia no he dormido tanto ni tan bien.

—Entonces tendré que dormir contigo más a menudo para que cuides tu salud.

Mycroft volvió a estirarse, pegándose todo lo posible a Greg, y él le acarició la espalda.

—¿Disfrutaste anoche?—le preguntó Mycroft con cierto tono de ansiedad que Greg decidió no mencionar.

—Mucho. Sobre todo con lo que te gustó a ti.

—Gracias, Gregory.

Jamás había dicho su nombre, y era perfecto.

—No hay por qué darlas.

Mycroft frunció los labios, y a esas alturas Greg ya sabía lo que significaba.

—Estás incómodo con lo de ayer.

—No, no estoy incómodo.

—Gregory, por favor, no me mientas—dijo Mycroft incorporándose en la cama y Greg le imitó—. No a estas horas del día.

—Es que... Es que...—Mycroft le animó a seguir arqueando una ceja—. No quería que nuestra primera vez fuese así. Yo quería hacerte el amor. Quiero—recalcó—hacerte el amor.

—¿No te gustó lo de anoche?

—Sí, claro que sí—dijo agarrando sus manos entre las suyas—. Aunque sólo de vez en cuando. Pero si a ti te gusta de verdad no me quejaré, te lo prometo. Quiero que confíes en mí para cualquier cosa, incluso si...

—En realidad a mí tampoco me entusiasma—le cortó Mycroft.

—¿No?—preguntó Greg sorprendido.

—No. Me obsesioné con el regalo. Jamás había pensado en algo así pero no podía dejar de imaginarme a ti y a mí, y cuando vi esas fotos... Tienes razón, nuestra primera vez no tuvo que haber sido así. Siento haberte puesto en esa situación tan complicada.

Greg le acarició una mejilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Habría seguido adelante de cualquier forma, pero saber eso le tranquilizaba y le daba mucha más seguridad.

—No te preocupes. Aún podemos tener muchas más primeras veces.

—¿Ah, sí?—preguntó Mycroft con un tono un poco divertido.

—Sí. Nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso en público, la primera vez que pongas a alguien en ridículo solo para hacerme reír; porque lo vas a hacer, te obligaré a ello si hace falta.

Mycroft sonrió y volvieron a besarse.

—¿Y qué más?

—Nuestra primera ducha juntos—dijo de forma sugestiva.

—La primera vez que te tome—murmuró Mycroft contra sus labios.

—La primera vez que me hagas un regalo.

—La primera vez que te lleve a casa de mis padres.

—La vida está llena de primeras veces, ¿y me tienes que recordar esa?—le recriminó Greg con un falso tono de bronca.

—Esa todas las que hagan falta. Las quiero disfrutar sólo contigo.

—Sólo nosotros dos.

—Y lo que el mundo nos ponga por delante.


	4. Epílogo

—Buenas tardes, señora Hudson.

—¡Greg! Cuánto tiempo hace que no te pasas por aquí. Iba a enviarte un Wasup de esos para regañarte.

—¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de usted? Tome, le he traído unas pastas.

—¿Para mí o para la fiesta?—Greg no contestó—. Ya lo decía yo, tú sólo eres tan amable con tu chico. Estás perdiendo los modales, joven.

—Tanto como joven...

—A lo mejor conoces a una pareja adorable que vive en el piso de mi amiga, ¿los conoces? Uno es un chico alto y rubio...

—Señora Hudson, que sea homosexual no significa que conozca a todos los de Londres.

—Oh, claro, claro. Perdona mi torpeza.

—¿Han venido ya los demás?

—Están arriba, esperándote. ¿No le traes un regalo a Mycroft?

—Lo tengo a buen recaudo—dijo Greg palpándose el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Las manos le empezaban a sudar, pero no pensaba admitirlo.

Efectivamente estaban todos allí: Billy el vagabundo, Anthea, John, Sherlock, y el cumpleañero, su magnífico novio, vestido especialmente con la corbata de paraguas y el alfiler de corbata del año pasado. Le encantaba vérselos puesto.

—Hola, cariño—le saludó Greg con un casto beso en los labios.

—¿Ya se ha resuelto la emergencia?

—Sí. Y gracias por no intervenir.

—Se ha comido media tarta para calmar su ansiedad—dijo Sherlock a su espalda.

—No es cierto—le reprochó Mycroft.

—Sí lo es, lo pondré en el informe—dijo Anthea y Mycroft suspiró, admitiendo su derrota.

Saludó al resto de invitados, sobre todo a John con quien organizó los regalos para que no se cayeran de encima de la mesa.

—Este año Sherlock no ha hecho la pregunta de "derecha o izquierda"—reflexionó Greg. Al final todos acabaron sabiendo la estrategia de Sherlock para intercambiar los regalos, pero aun así estaba seguro de que no habría cambiado la estrategia para ese año.

—A ti. Este año le tocaba robarle el regalo a alguien más.

—¿Y quién ha sido el loco que ha contestado izquierda?

—Molly. Miedo me da el regalo de Sherlock.

—¿No se lo has impedido?

—¿Bromeas? Tengo que saber qué es lo que oculta Molly.

Pasaron una tarde agradable. Greg se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón donde se sentó Mycroft, intentando hacerle comer una de las pastas que había comprado exclusivamente para él. John tuvo que evitar varias veces que Sherlock desmoronara el montón de regalos, Anthea como siempre estaba con el móvil y la señora Hudson tomó como reto el cebar al vagabundo Billy para que no pasara hambre hasta el año siguiente. Y por fin llegó el momento de los regalos.

Sherlock le "regaló" una colonia que, aunque no era la que solía usar, olía estupendamente. Si no la usaba Mycroft, ya se encargaría Greg de gastarla.

Anthea le regaló un montón de informes completos para el próximo mes, y a Mycroft casi se le escapa una lágrima -aunque luego lo negara rotundamente-.

El vagabundo Billy volvió a regalarle un trozo de papel con información confidencial. "Tú nunca me defraudas, Billy", le había dicho. A Greg era al único que llamaba por su nombre completo, a él y a Sherlock. Se sentía orgulloso de ello.

John le entregó un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas de alta calidad, y la señora Hudson un perro de porcelana tamaño real "para que protegiera su casa. Los ladrones por la noche no veían nada y se asustarían".

Finalmente le llegó el turno al "regalo" de Molly, todos aguantaron la respiración.

—Has hecho una buena elección, Sherlock—le felicitó Molly cuando Mycroft desenvolvió el libro de Crepúsculo—. Aunque es una pena que no compraras la saga entera. Le va a encantar.

Todos se estaban aguantando las ganas de reír, pero aguantaron por la cara de alegre inocencia que tenía Molly. Si eso era todo lo que ocultaba, la hacía aún más adorable.

—¡Por fin se ha acabado!—exclamó Sherlock—. Un placer que hayáis venido y demás mentiras que se dicen siempre. Hasta nunca.

—¡Sherlock!—le regañó John—. Aún queda el regalo de Greg. ¿Y qué forma es esa de tratar a tus amigos?

—Eso, hermano. Me gustaría ver la cara de mami cuando lo lea en el informe.

—Ya lo tengo apuntado, señor.

—No puedes usar tu asistente contra mí, Mycroft.

—Puedo y lo he hecho.

—¿Quieres que use la red de vagabundos contra ti? Pueden causarle muchos estragos al MI6, y lo sabes.

—Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas.

—Chicos, parad—dijo Greg poniéndose de pie en medio del grupo—. No me causéis más problemas en el trabajo de los que ya tengo.

—Ha empezado él—dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez.

Greg se rió, dándose por vencido. En cierto modo era entrañable ver cómo se peleaban y recuperaban su relación poco a poco.

—Hace un año—empezó a contar Greg pasando página de los comentarios anteriores—, la cabezonería de Sherlock me hizo tener el novio más maravilloso que he podido imaginar—nadie hablaba en la sala, Sherlock le observaba detenidamente con los labios fruncidos, deduciendo, pero sólo le importaba la mirada cristalina de Mycroft, y su sonrisa—. Por eso no encuentro un mejor momento para hacer lo que quiero hacer.

—Las escenas de adultos en la cocina, por favor—comentó el vagabundo Billy, por lo que se ganó un codazo de John.

Greg se arrodilló sobre una rodilla frente a Mycroft y sacó el pequeño estuche del interior de su chaqueta.

—Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como este último año, contigo y haciéndote feliz—abrió el estuche y dejó ver un anillo de oro blanco resplandeciente, uno que le había costado casi todo su sueldo de ese mes—. Joseph Mycroft Clifford Holmes, ¿me harías el inmenso favor de casarte con este humilde inspector y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo?

—Ya te digo yo que de humilde no tienes nada—dijo Mycroft mientras se echaba hacia adelante en su sillón, le agarraba por el cuello de la camisa y le besaba profundamente.

Había jaleo a su alrededor, pero no importaba. Arrodillados los dos en el suelo, se agarró al traje de Mycroft y le devolvió el beso, inmensamente feliz. Cuando se separaron alguien tiró de ellos hacia arriba, se vio abrazado por John, Molly, la señora Hudson -quien no paraba de repetir "qué declaración más bonita" con un pañuelo en la mano-, e incluso Anthea y el vagabundo Billy le felicitaron.

La sonrisa no se le iba de la cara, y Mycroft tenía una sonrisa igual de grande que la suya. Le ofreció la mano para ponerle el anillo sobre el de su padre y todos arrancaron a aplaudir. Todos menos Sherlock, quien estaba mirándoles con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Sherlock, alégrate—le regañó John, pero le ignoró y se puso frente a Greg.

—Mi hermano ha matado gente.

—Lo sé—contestó serio.

—Yo también he matado gente.

—Todos en esta habitación hemos matado a alguien, Sherlock. No veo tu punto.

—Yo no—dijo Molly—, y la señora Hudson tampoco.

—Bueno...—todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la señora Hudson, pero Sherlock volvió a la conversación sin inmutarse.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no es el mejor entorno si se te ocurre hacerle daño a Mycroft. Primero le tendrás que sobrevivir a él para que yo te mate después. Luego dejaré que los demás jueguen con tus restos.

—Espera, ¿me estás dando la charla de hermano mayor?—preguntó Greg sorprendido.

—No, solo estoy diciendo que como le hagas daño, te mato.

—Sabes que eso es la charla de hermano mayor, y que no es lo más prudente amenazar a un policía delante de testigos—le advirtió Greg entre preocupado, divertido y enternecido.

—Sé cuidarme perfectamente, Sherlock—dijo Mycroft a su lado mientras rodeaba su cintura con su brazo—. Pero agradezco el gesto.

Con un seco asentimiento de cabeza Sherlock se dirigió a la cocina.

—No te preocupes, en el fondo está feliz por la noticia—le susurró Mycroft al oído mientras le acariciaba el costado.

—A mí no me lo parece—murmuró Greg.

Entonces Sherlock volvió de la cocina con una bolsa que entregó a Greg. Curioso miró su contenido y sacó una botella de whisky escocés de 1898, el que tanto les gustaba tomar a ambos cuando se relajaban en casa de Mycroft tras un duro día de trabajo.

—¿Pero cómo...?

—Era obvio que se lo ibas a pedir hoy.

—Es cierto, amor. Era bastante obvio—coincidió Mycroft echándole un vistazo a la botella—. ¿Tenías planeado pedírmelo desde hacía dos meses, Gregory?

—¿Cómo...? Da igual.

—Compró la botella hace dos meses. Obvio, amor—le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Deberías prestar más atención a tu prometido a partir de ahora, Mycroft—dijo Sherlock—. No siempre estaré yo para deducirlo todo por ti.

—Cuando estoy con Gregory estoy pendiente de cosas más interesantes que los cordones de los zapatos.

—¿Como qué? ¿La bragueta?

—Sherlock, o seas tan vulgar—le regañaron John y Molly a la vez.

—Entre otras cosas, hermano—dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa para enfurecer a Sherlock.

Otra vez comenzaron a discutir, pero esa vez Greg no intentó detenerles.

A fin de cuentas, las fiestas de Mycroft eran lo mejor que podía haberle pasado en la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el fic! Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, y les deseo muchísima suerte a todos los participantes del reto ;)
> 
> Un beso y hasta el próximo fic.


End file.
